The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a printed board, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
A component built-in board that enables three-dimensional mounting has been developed. For example, Dai Nippon Printing Co., Ltd., “B2it board and component built-in board”, [online], [searched on Jun. 1, 2016], Internet <URL: http://www.dnp.co.jp/about/business/fine/product5.html> discloses a manufacturing method of a component built-in board in which a cavity is formed in a multilayer interconnection board and an electronic component is mounted in the cavity.